Cycle of Fire
by ChaseUDwn
Summary: After being rejected again, will Finn ever get over PB? Or can a certain vampire queen cheer him up with an adventure to the Fire Kingdom? Finn, Flame Princess, and Marceline love triangle.
1. Ignition Part 1

**Hello Everyone and I hope you enjoy reading my first actual Finnceline/Flinn. On to the details now, these chapter's are pretty much how I think the fp episodes should have gone (not to say I didnt like them). Yes I do use a few lines from the show, but everything else is different. Anyway R&R and if you have a question, dont be afraid to PM me.**

* * *

Finn woke to the smell of burning fumes.

"AH!" He screamed as he saw he was in an area of fires and lava lakes. The heat from the fires made him cover his face with his hands. Finn stood up and looked around at the fiery landscape.

"What is going on…?" Finn asked himself wondering where he was and how he even got there in the first place.

He heard the soft pattering of feet and turned around to be greeted by a familiar face. Susan Strong ran up to Finn with a worried look on her face.

"S-Susan? What are you doing here?" Finn asked very confused.

Susan shook her head, "No time, to talk, Finn." She said, still having a bit of trouble pronouncing the words.

"What do you mean 'no time'?"

Susan put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a very serious face, but he could also see a hint of worry and concern.

"Don't play with fire. It hurt you if not careful. Best to leave alone."

The landscape started to change; the lava lakes turned into frozen ponds, the fires grew into tall pine trees, and the ground beneath his feet softened as it turned into snow.

"Cold will help. It will keep you cool and protect from bad warmth. Let cold keep you warm." She said before letting go of Finn and running off towards the woods.

She stopped before she went into the forest and looked at Finn, "Promise me you will listen." She said before running off, not giving Finn enough time to answer her.

"Susan! Wait!" He shouted, wanting her to stay and explain what she meant. Finn sighed and shook his head. He looked at the environment and was shocked to find he was strangely warm. White delicate snowflakes started to fall from the sky, making their descent to the ground.

Finn looked up at the snowflakes but heard a very loud screech, "KAAAaaa!"

"What the..?" He said and looked at where the noise came from to find…

"The Cosmic Owl?" Finn said confused as the golden owl flew overhead and off into the distance.

"FINN!" A voice shouted, waking Finn from his dream.

He looked around to see that he was in his bed in the Treefort. Jake was standing over him with a look of worry on his face.

_It…was a dream? _He thought with a blank expression on his face.

"You okay bro?" Jake asked putting a hand up to Finn's forehead, "Whoa! You're burning up; let me go get you some ice to put on that forehead."

As Jake left, Finn felt his own forehead and to his surprise, he was feeling very hot. Finn laid back down to wait for Jake, but slowly the hot feeling left him and he felt better.

"Huh…that's weird." Finn muttered and got up. He pulled off his pajamas and put on his regular adventure outfit that he wore every day. He didn't pick up his demon sword because he didn't think anything would happen today. As he walked towards the ladder that led down to the living room, Jake stretched up with an ice pack and some bacon pancakes.

"What're you doin' out of bed, you're too sick to go out!" Jake said sternly.

"Actually I feel fine now, go ahead and feel." Finn said and pointed to his forehead.

Jake put a hand to his forehead and looked shocked.

"That's really weird, oh well now we can go adventuring!" He exclaimed dropping the plate of bacon pancakes and ice pack on the floor, "Oops..heh heh." Jake chuckled; embarrassed as he forgot he was holding the items.

Finn laughed and shook his head at his brother's clumsiness.

"Sorry bro but I think I'm gonna try and get a date with Peebles. Something tells me this time, she'll say yes." Finn said climbing down the ladder while Jake cleaned up the mess.

"Sure bro, call me and tell me how it goes. Oh and good luck!" Jake said as Finn walked out of the Treefort and stepped out onto the Grasslands.

Finn continued walking with his head down in thought.

_What did Susan mean? And what was the Owl doing there? That was so confusing, and what was up with the scenery change. That was totes crazy. _He thought. He looked up and hadn't noticed that he had made it to the gates of the Candy Kingdom. The guards hurriedly opened the gate for him and Finn walked inside with a small thank you to the banana guards.

Candy people waved and smiled at him as he passed by them. Finn waved at them with a smile and continued to the Candy Castle. He stepped inside to see Peppermint Butler talking to Starchy.

"So do you think you can handle it?" Peppermint Butler asked Starchy.

"Sure I can!" Starchy said grabbed a strange suit that Peppermint Butler was holding and ran out.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked curiously.

"Oh, master Finn! Starchy was just going out to run an errand for the princess in the Fire Kingdom." Peppermint Butler said.

"What did he have to do?" Finn asked.

"Oh just to get some…er…lava! Yes that's it, lava." Peppermint Butler said secretively.

"Um, okay? Why would candy people need la-"

"What do you need Finn, there must be some reason why you came here." Peppermint Butler said, changing the subject.

"Uh…Oh! I wanted to go see Princess Bubblegum." Finn said.

"Oh of course! She's in her lab, working on some potion." Peppermint Butler pointed to the hall where the lab was.

"Thanks Peppermint Butler." Finn said and made his way down the hall way and walked into the lab.

"Hey Peebles!" Finn greeted Princess Bubblegum, who was swirling a bright green liquid inside a vial, "Whatcha working on?"

"Oh hi Finn, nothing just some cure for that fever everyone seems to be catching, for some reason they get a really high fever but then it goes down a few minutes later. I guess it's not really that important since it hasn't been reported again, but just in case it's a mass outbreak I'm preparing a cure for it." She said pouring another chemical into the vial, turning it into a yellow color.

"A fever huh? I had that same thing this morning but…I thought it was from my dream…" Finn said, once again thinking about his strange dream.

"Oh? What did you dream about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, it probably didn't have anything to do with the fever." Finn said.

"Hmm…Okay I guess." PB said, a bit unsure of the answer.

"So…uh Princess…do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Finn asked, looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Finn…I like you, really I do…but you're my friend we can't become anything more. I hope you can understand." PB said looking at Finn with, not a look of sadness, but a look of pity.

Finn held back the tears that threatened to fall and said, "I understand Princess, good luck with your research." He briskly walked out of the lab and eventually out of the kingdom. He just wanted to be out of there. As he entered the cotton candy forest, the tears came loose. Finn cried softly so as not to attract too much attention.

He really didn't want to go back to the Treefort, Finn knew Jake would just say, 'It's alright bro she just doesn't understand how much she needs you. Next time she'll be yours for sure!'

No he couldn't go there, the only other person he knew who could help was Marceline. He walked in the direction her house was in. Finn tried to wipe away the tears but they just wouldn't stop. He had been rejected so many times; you would think he would've stopped caring after awhile. Finn just couldn't seem to get over PB; she just seemed so sweet, nice, and well…perfect.

As Finn made his way into Marceline's cave he began to wonder if it was a good idea coming here or not. Maybe he should just go out and adventure…He slapped his forehead. Finn remembered that he had left his demon sword at the Treefort, and that would mean talking to Jake. Guess this was his only option, so he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Just a minute!" Marceline shouted. He heard some thumping and moving around until the door was finally opened by the vampire queen.

"Oh hey hero…" She started to trail off as she saw the tears on his face, "You tried to ask her out again?"

Finn just nodded and rubbed his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Marceline floated next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, I got something to show ya." She said softly.

When they walked in, Finn noticed that the house was littered with garbage. He looked up at Marceline with a raised eyebrow, but she ignored it. The other thing Finn noticed was that there was a black couch sitting where her old, uncomfortable one was.

"Go ahead…lay down on it." Marceline said.

Finn walked towards it and sat down. It was probably the most comfortable couch in Ooo. He slowly laid down and sniffled.

Marceline sighed, "I'll be right back Finn."

"Sure…" Finn said a bit depressed.

As soon as Marceline left Finn shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a piece of Bubblegum's hair. He held it close to his face and sniffed in the sweet smell. Finn wasn't being creepy he just didn't know what to do. The piece of hair helped him a lot of times but, this time it didn't seem to be working at all.

"Finn?" A familiar computerized voice asked.

"Beemo?" Finn asked looking at his and Jake's video game console, who was sitting on the coffee table right infront of Finn.

"What are you doing here Beemo, shouldn't you be at the Treefort?" Finn asked.

"Well, I really wanted to just hang out here, Jake thought you were going to be gone the whole night so he invited Lady over. I decided to come over to get away from their make out sessions." Beemo said with a disgusted face.

Finn gave him a small smile but it quickly faded back into a frown. Beemo looked at him curiously, wondering what had happened to make Finn so sad.

Marceline came in a bit later with her axe-bass strumming it a bit. She noticed he had found Beemo, so she propped her axe-bass against the wall.

"Hey, Beemo, put on a game." Marceline whispered to Beemo. He nodded and put on a game with a guy driving a motorcycle. Finn sighed and just looked at the piece of Bubblegum's hair that was held in his hands.

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make is just another mistake, _

_I wonder what it would take_

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body, _

_Like there's a hole inside my heart_

_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me, _

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start_

_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,_

_It's like I'm all gummed up inside_

_It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-ide._

Finn sighed and closed his eyes, another tear slid down his face.

Marceline looked him with a worried expression. She floated next him and poked his cheek.

He grunted and Marceline said, "Come on Finn, let's go adventuring, maybe that'll get your mind off things."

"Maybe…" He sighed and got up. Marceline floated over and grabbed her axe-bass. The two walked out of her house with a wave goodbye from Beemo. Once they were out of her cave and had gotten into the forest Marceline listened for any cries of help that might put Finn into the heroic mood he used to have. Fortunately, she heard loud feminine cries for help.

"Listen Finn someone's in trouble! Don't you want to go save them?" She asked energetically, trying to lighten up Finn's mood.

"I guess..." Finn said with a sigh and they both ran towards the sound of the noise. They entered a clearing to find mechanical owls pecking a wash tub.

Finn punched one of the owl's to the ground, breaking it.

_Huh…guess I don't need my sword after all._ Finn thought.

Marceline took her axe-bass and smacked the side of the other owl, sending it to a tree and smashing it. Finn rubbed his knuckles and pulled the wash tub off whoever was underneath.

"Flambo?" Finn asked, "That was you screaming for help?"

Flambo chuckled a bit before answering, "Yeah, I bet you thought I was a dame on account of my girlish screamin'."

"Well whatever, you're safe now. Go and go back to your home or something…" Finn said trying to get Flambo to leave.

"I can't, not without some company! I was on an errand for the Flame King and he would extinguish me if I don't have a decent reason for being late!" Flambo said, his eyes getting big at the idea of being extinguished.

"Sure we'll help you out! Right Finn?" Marceline asked, nudging Finn in the shoulder.

"I guess…" Finn said unhappily. Flamebo looked at Marceline, who shrugged.

"Alright follow me." Flambo said and ran off in a different direction. Marceline and Finn both ran after him, trying to catch up. When they had got up with him they looked at what was infront of them, the Burning Lands also known as the Fire Kingdom.

"Awesome I remember being here once. Remember when I told you about that Finn?" Marceline asked Finn, nudging him again.

"Yeah, good times…" He said expressionless. Finn didn't seem upset he seemed very curious.

_Didn't my dream take place in a land of fire and lava? _He thought very interested now.

"Well come on Flambo let's get going!" Finn said already stepping off and onto the charred ground that marked the borders of the Fire Kingdom. His foot started burn and he quickly jumped back to safety. Finn stomped his foot on the ground to put the fire out while Marceline and Flambo shook their heads.

"Listen buddy, yous can't just waltz right in there and not expect to be burnts. I gots to cast flame shields on yous." Flambo said.

"Oh, I guess that would really help." Finn said, now sitting on the ground and rubbing his burnt foot.

Flambo closed his eyes and put his hands together. He then opened his eyes and contorted his mouth to a strange shape while chanting something and moving his hands about. As his hands moved around strange symbols popped up until he stopped. Flamebo then spit fire on Finn's forehead.

"There I cast Flame shields on yous, also I spat on yous." Flambo said with a grin.

"Ow…" Finn said, he then was immediately covered in a blue shield.

"Shmozow!" He exclaimed and stepped on the charred ground again. This time his foot didn't catch on fire.

"Hey doesn't Marcie need a flame shield?" Finn asked.

"Nah weenie I'll be fine, it won't hurt me as bad as it would hurt you." She said floating over next to Finn.

Flambo looked between the two of them and said, "Well come ons, the king aint got all day!"

Flambo lead them into the Fire Kingdom and into a clearing where many people were seated. Finn looked around at the burning landscape and saw a giant man of fire in metal armor and wearing a crown seated on a throne. But what was in the middle surprised Finn most of all. In the middle there was a giant lantern and in the lantern there was a girl around Finn's age. Her orange-red hair flows above her head. She had yellow-orange skin and a long sleeveless dressed that touched the ground.

He was completely speechless as he saw how beautiful she was. Marceline looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked at what he was focusing on. Once she saw the flame girl Marceline immediately understood. Though she felt something inside but she pushed it aside, not really paying attention to what it was.

"Flambo? Finally you are back, what took you so long?" The giant flame man asked getting up and walking over to Flambo. He then noticed Finn and Marceline and was eyeing them cautiously.

"Well ya sees Flame King, I was getting attacked by these rabid iron owls. Then these two shows up and kicks their tin cans to pieces! I swears it! So then I sees that this young…er uh…Prince was single and I decides that hey he might has a thing for your daughter." Flambo said making up half the story.

"Pr-?!" Finn's mouth was immediately covered by Marceline. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"A Prince?" the Flame King says looking rather confused, thinking that there were no prince's in Ooo. The crowd also mutters the word 'prince' and seems to look at Finn questioningly. The flame girl starts to look at Finn with interest.

"Uh..Yes! I am uh.." Finn was having a hard time lying so Marceline decided to step in.

"He is Prince Finn of the Grasslands! He has also coming bearing two gifts!"

"Two gifts? I want two gifts!" The crowd mutters again and nods approvingly.

The Flame King looks down at Finn and nods, "Very well, show us your gifts if you truly want to be with my daughter Prince Finn." He rumbled.

Marceline shuffles through Finn's backpack, "The first gift is um…a water bottle!" She exclaims waving it about to show the Flame King, though it accidently slips from her grasp and lands on jester who is instantly extinguished when the water bottle made contact with him.

"Oops..." Was all Marceline had to say.

The Flame Princess gasped and scowled at Marceline for killing the jester.

"Prince Finn has smoked my jester! Pour quoi?!" The Flame King said a little angered. However, he reconsiders it and says, "…I do hate my jester."

The crowd nods in approval and so does Flame Princess.

"For your next gift…ah!" Marceline said as she saw a fire musician playing on his guitar. She whispers something into Finn's ear and goes over to grab the guitar and tosses it to Finn who catches it.

"A...Uh…serenade for m'lady!" Finn strummed the instrument a bit to get used to it and started to play.

_Oh, Flame Princess,_

_I think you're rad._

_I really wanna kiss you,_

_Right in front of your dad._

Flame King looks at Finn surprised while Flame Princess looks at him with a smile.

'_Cause I think you're great,_

_I wanna be your mate,_

_Or maybe go on a date._

'_Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body,_

_Like there's a fire inside my heart._

_It's like this fire is gonna consume me,_

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start._

_Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside,_

_I feel all warmed up inside,_

_I feel all warmed up insi-i-i-ide._

Finn just randomly came up with the lyrics and looked up at the Flame King, hoping he had liked it.

"A fire inside my body?! I am disgusted! Leave now Prince before I decided to fry you once that flame shield wears off!" The Flame King threatened walking off.

Finn looked down in complete despair and dropped the guitar.

"Finn…it's gonna be okay, you can't really win 'em all, especially when it's to impress their dad." Marceline said giving Finn a playful punch, hoping it would cheer him up.

"No it's not going to be okay Marcie. I just feel like everyone thinks I'm too young or I'm just a joke. I didn't even get to talk to Flame Princess and I was _still _rejected!" Finn shouted getting upset.

"Finn we can try again later." Marceline said trying to calm him down.

"That's exactly what Jake would say…Maybe I should have let your dad suck up all of Ooo's souls…maybe it would've been for the best." Finn sighed depressed.

"Finn that has nothing to do with this." Marceline said, but as she was going to say something else the Flame King walked back over, his eyes very bright and looking excited.

"You mean you were the one who freed the souls from the Lord of the Nightosphere? I have to thank you so much for that. For without you my entire kingdom would be vacant! Any Prince ruthless and bold enough to take on the Lord of Darkness would make an excellent boyfriend."

"Yeah!" Finn whispers now happy.

"For my evil daughter!" The Flame King shouts happily.

"What?!" Finn and Marceline shout, not expecting Flame Princess to be evil.

Flame King nods with pride, "She's an unstoppable force of destruction, but nothing a bold young man like you couldn't handle. Congratulations!" He pulls a lever releasing Flame Princess from the lantern. His body then evaporates and his armor floats up and the Flame King returns to his spot on his throne.

The Flame Princess quickly runs out and rushes over to Finn and embraces him in a very sweet hug.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you, Prince. You're my prince." She said, seeming very happy.

The crowd of fire people mutter, "Aw, that's so cute! That's sweet!

Finn smiles starting to forget what the Flame King said and thinks to himself, _Huh…she seems normal._

"Stop whispering!" Flame Princess shouts angrily at the crowd turning into a fire with four tips. She starts shooting out fire and one of it hits a flame citizen turning him into flambits.

Flambo looked down and smiled, "Hey, so that's where I came from."

Flame Princess returned to her normal state and continued to embrace Finn. He looked at her with big eyes and starts to rethink this whole idea. He shrugged it off though, only because he felt he could change her.

Marceline however quickly said, "On second thought, you're not really his type."

"We're…what?" Flame Princess said confused looking at Finn with somewhat pleading eyes.

Finn didn't remove his stare; he actually found himself wanting to look at her pretty yellow eyes.

"He changed his mind, he doesn't like you." Marceline said, grabbed Finn and flew off quickly before Finn could even stop her.

"You…**WHAT**?! Flame Princess shouted angrily, starting to grow and becoming enraged.

Marceline flew away faster and made it to her house safely. She quickly got in and slammed the door shut.

"Why'd ya do that Marcie? I think I actually liked her!" Finn said, not so much angry as he was frustrated.

"She's evil Finn, plus she's unstable. Who knows what could've happened?" Marceline said looking out the window to see a very enraged Flame Princess stomping towards the house. Marceline gasped, grabbed a bucket and went to the kitchen to fill it up. Finn quickly ran outside and watched as Flame Princess got continually closer and closer to him. As she saw him she lifted up her hand to swat him.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted and threw the bucket of water at the Flame Princess, quickly getting in the way of her and Finn. Flame Princess screeched in pain and started to shrink to her regular size. As she fell Finn caught her and looked at her for a second. Again, Marceline felt that same feeling from before but pushed it aside.

Flame Princess started to come to, but when she did she pushed herself away from Finn. FP whipped her hair to get the water out of it and her hair went back to its regular position.

"You! What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me?!" Flame Princess shouted angrily.

Finn couldn't of anything else to say but, "I like you!"

Flame Princess took a step back and blushed but her expression quickly returned to her angry stare, "What's wrong with you?! Don't ever mess with me again!" She slaps him, making a burn mark of her hand on Finn's face before she shot out of the cave, leaving a trail of fire.

Marceline watched her run off and sighed, "Thank Glob that's over…"

"Marcie…I think I have a crush." Finn says staring at the trail of fire left behind the flame princess.


	2. Ignition Part 2

**AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Lone Dark Knight: Thanks!**

**Andjuzane: I agree, I really hope she gets more appearances in Season 5.**

**thisisagoodname: I couldn't help but feel the same way, the only characters she really interacts with are Finn and Jake (She doesn't really seem to talk to her dad either). Maybe in the future she'll meet one of Finn's friends, who knows.**

**mukyuuuuu: Strange, I thought it had been done, but then again I haven't really checked.**

**KoalaBear95: I know how you feel, but I couldn't really make it happen since Jake wasnt there. Glad you enjoy the story!**

**Heavywolfblade: Well here you go!**

**SAMURAIU: Thanks! Also I'll remember that for next time, thanks for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, this would be how Flame Princess's episodes would have gone!**

* * *

"You have a crush…on an evil, unstable fire elemental?" Marceline said looking a bit shocked.

"Naw Marcie, she's just passionate." Finn said confidently.

"I don't know Finn, what if you get hurt again?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"That won't happen; I know she wouldn't do that to me. Come on Marcie, we gotta chase after her!" Finn shouted already sprinting out of the cave, not waiting for Marceline.

"Wait up Finn!" Marceline exclaimed and flew after him.

Marceline and Finn followed Flame Princess's trail of fire that she had left behind and found it had led into a forest. Finn had slowed down enough for Marceline to catch up and he was looking straight ahead, wanting to see Flame Princess's face again.

Marceline had a frustrated expression and Finn knew she did. He decided to ignore it.

_She's the one who wanted to help me get over my Bubblegum problem, I don't see why she's so upset. _He thought. As they continued to walk they saw a bright light coming from a clearing ahead. Finn and Marceline hid behind some bushes and looked out to see Flame Princess kneeling down by some flowers. She touched one and it started to burn.

"Oh." Flame Princess said watching the delicate little flower. Then the fire started spreading to the other flowers and began to burn them as well. Flame Princess gasped as she saw the flowers burn.

"Come on Marcie…look at her. She's innocent." Finn said in a daze.

"Finn, snap out of it! She's burning flowers for Glob's sake!" Marcie whisper yelled at him.

"Yeah she is like a flower isn't she?" Finn said with a grin. Marceline groaned quietly while also putting her hand on her face.

Flame Princess got up and walked towards the lake that was infront of her. She kneeled down next to it and briefly looked at her reflection before touching the water. Steam rose from the water and she stepped back with a cry of pain, holding her hand.

Finn gasped and walked out of the bush he was hiding behind, ignoring Marceline's warnings.

"Oh no, are you ok?" Finn asked concerned, taking a step towards Flame Princess.

Flame Princess gasped and took a step back wondering what he was doing there.

"I…I was just worried about you…" Finn admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Flame Princess asked, looking at Finn inquisitively.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said before and I'm also sorry about what my friend did. She didn't mean it; she was just worried I would get hurt. I just had to see you again even though I don't really know anything about you, I just really like you. You know, you're so…beautiful." Finn said, completely telling Flame Princess what was on his mind. Flame Princess's flame started to glow brightly. Finn looked down and realized that some of the fire was burning his foot.

"Whoa!" He shouted and started stomping on the fire.

"Ah!" Flame Princess exclaimed in pain.

Finn stomped on the fire again.

"Ow!" Flame Princess exclaimed in pain again.

"Oh Glob am I hurting you?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yes! That's all you've done!" Flame Princess said and then her eyes grew wide and she gasped, "Are you trying to hurt me? Is that why you're following me?"

Marceline decided to step in and said, "Whoa whoa whoa, watch it hot-head, if I remember correctly you almost burned Finn, me, and my house to a crisp!"

"Hot-head?!" Flame Princess shouted angrily.

"You heard me."

Flame Princess was about to shoot Marceline with a fireball but Finn pushed her away, giving him a slight burn.

"Stop fighting guys!" Finn said a bit annoyed.

"Not my fault she can't control her temper." Marceline said looking away with her arms crossed.

Flame Princess angrily shook her head and ran away.

"No wait!" Finn shouted, running after her, "I guess you could say I'm chasing you now." Finn laughed awkwardly.

Flame Princess shot a fireball at a tree. The tree fell down on fire infront of Finn.

"Marceline help me out here!" Finn pleaded.

"Fine…but she better not shoot at me." Marceline said and picked Finn up. They flew out of the forest and into an open field. Marceline set him down and he began to look around frantically.

"Where'd you go? I want to chat it up with you! Marceline we lost her!" Finn said.

"Chill Finn, besides it's probably for the best. She would've burnt you till you were nothing, even if you were together." Marceline shrugged.

"I know but I-" Finn was cut off as a trail of fire encircled them. Flame Princess reappears from the fires in the circle.

"Whoa…" Finn said in awe.

"I am ambushing you!" Flame Princess announced and started shooting fireballs at them.

Finn ran around, trying to avoid them, while Marceline floated out of the way, though one of the fireballs managed to catch.

"Ow!" Marceline shouted angrily and Flame Princess smirked.

"Hey I like your fireballs!" Finn shouted.

"Huh? Why do you torment me?" Flame Princess asked throwing another fireball at him, which he dodged.

"I'm not trying to. I just like you. I think I…you know…Like-like you. When I look at you my brain goes all stupid, and I just wanna hug you, and sit on the couch and play Beemo with you. I don't know why but, I never felt this way before and I think we should be together." Finn said, moving a bit closer to her.

"Finn…" Flame Princess said softly and stepped towards him, glowing brightly. Finn smiled and continued moving towards her, his arms stretched out to embrace her. Marceline watched them with a frown. Why she frowning? Even she couldn't tell why, though there was some feeling that was nagging at her from the back of her mind.

Her conscious was repeatedly telling her, 'She will only hurt him, stop this!'

But Marceline didn't do anything, because she just wanted Finn to be happy.

'No! Finn cannot be happy if he will only get hurt in the end!' Her conscious once again spoke up, 'You cannot let this happen!'

Marceline ignored it, what did her conscious know anyway? Last time she checked, she had lost track of her moral code. So how would her conscious know what was right in this situation.

Flame Princess quickly stepped away from Finn and shook her head.

"You should not toy with the emotions of a fire elemental!"

"Wait, I really didn't-"

"You told me you liked me, and you made my flame grow brighter, but then you put me out which hurt!" Flame Princess threw a big fireball at Finn, who barely dodged it.

"You must be trying to impede me. That must be your purpose…but fire's purpose is to burn, so I'm going to turn this land into my fire kingdom!"

"No!" Finn exclaimed, not believing what he just heard. Flame Princess ignored him, but she puts a fire wall between him and her. Finn backs away from the fire with his hands in the air. Flame Princess ran off in a trail of fire.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Marceline asked flying over to him.

"Y-yeah, just a few burns here and there." Finn said, dusting some ash off his shirt.

Marceline looked at where Flame Princess's fire trail went off to.

"Looks like she's going to the Goblin Kingdom." Marceline stated.

"So? I can't fight her Marcie. I'm still into her!"

"Well would you rather just watch as she kills all the goblins? Or do you want to be a hero and save them?"

"Be a hero…" Finn sighed.

"Cool, now we need to figure out a way to beat her without burning up." Marceline said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"We could make fire-proof suits?" Finn suggested.

"Perfect, come on hero!" Marceline said and picked Finn up. They flew off towards the Treefort.

"I'm sorry I had to bring this on you Marcie." Finn sighed.

"Are you kidding? Most fun I've had in awhile. Plus I was the one that wanted to go adventuring and I pretty much helped you impress Flame Princess's dad."

"Yeah but…You're a good friend Marcie." Finn said with a smile.

"T-thanks Finn." Marceline stuttered, not really expecting a compliment.

"Did you just stutter?" Finn asked with a slightly amused tone.

"Oh look we're here!" Marceline said quickly and landed in front of the Treefort's garage to find Jake searching through a pile of junk.

"Jake?" Finn asked confused, "Weren't you spending some time with Lady?"

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed excitedly, "Nah she had to go, something about her parents or something. Anyway, have you seen my sword? I've been looking for it all day!"

"Forget about your sword, we got a fire elemental to extinguish!" Marceline said.

"What's she talkin' about Finn?" Jake asked.

"Well, we kinda went to the Fire Kingdom and long story short, I angered the Flame Princess and now she's going to burn down the Goblin Kingdom to make her own Flame Kingdom." Finn admitted, taking some of the blame.

Jake stood there with a surprised face and a gapping mouth.

"Don't take the blame Finn. I angered Flame Princess; she just thinks its Finn's fault." Marceline admitted.

"Well whatever, we need to hurry up and make fire-proof suits!" Finn said.

"You got it brotha!" Jake said and started looking through the junk again.

"What the…NEPTR?" Jake said confused.

"Jake, you've found NEPTR! I am the ultimate hide-and-seek champion! 15 months, 4 days, 9 hours and you guys did not find me! Hahahaha!" The small Never-Ending-Pie-Throwing-Robot exclaimed happily, spinning its body around.

"Uh oh…we forgot about the game guys." Marceline whispered to both Finn and Jake.

"Shhhhh…" Finn shushed her and turned back to NEPTR.

"I missed you creator!" NEPTR exclaimed.

"And we missed you too but NEPTR, right now we need you to-"

"To count to 100 while you hide? No problem! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"

Finn put a hand up, signaling that NEPTR needed to be silent.

"NEPTR, will you help us build fire-proof suits?" Finn asked.

NEPTR raises his arm with a big smile on his face and said, "You cannot tell but I am giving a thumbs up!"

Finn and Jake bring parts to NEPTR, who starts singing.

_Working for the master._

_Preventing a disaster._

_Building giant robots from aluminum and plaster._

_Father, I hafta' to build a blaster._

_Yes, for foam and water._

_Yes, for when it's hotter._

_I got, it's no bother_

'_cause I live to please you father!_

As NEPTR finished he waved his hand infront of the giant robot suits that he had built.

"Time to take down a fiery she-beast!" Jake exclaimed and got in his suit.

"Take it easy on her bro, I still like-like her." Finn said and got into his suit.

"Wait master! I forgot to tell you that there is one component missing from your flame proof suit!" NEPTR shouted.

"And that is?"

NEPTR bumped into Marceline, who sighed and picked him up. She floated up to Finn and put NEPTR on Finn's head like a helmet.

"Me! Look creator we are as one!" NEPTR exclaimed happily.

"You weenie's ready to go yet?" Marceline asked. She had gone home while NEPTR made the suits to get her axe-bass.

"Yeah! Up, up, and away!" Jake shouted and flew out of the garage, managing to destroy some of the roof.

Finn sighed and he flew out of the garage. Marceline flew after them.

"I hope she's okay…" Finn said to himself.

Marceline flew on her back and strummed her axe-bass. She seemed to be ignoring them.

"Do you think she's okay Jake?"

Jake flew down next to Finn and said, "Dude! I feel like I can touch the heavens!" Seeming to have not heard Finn's question. He added in quietly, "And sock angels."

Finn sighed and nudged Jake with his suit's robot arm, "We're coming up on the Goblin Kingdom."

As they flew down, they noticed that most of the kingdom was on fire. Many goblins were running around in fear.

"There she is." Finn said. Marceline looked up and saw Flame Princess shooting fires on houses, "She seems okay."

Marceline rolled her eyes and continued strumming her bass.

Flame Princess shot at a few more houses before turning around.

Deep in thought, she said, "It's really starting to come together, but it needs…more…fire."

"Flame Princess!" Finn shouted, gaining Flame Princess's attention, "Listen you gotta stop burning the Goblin Kingdom, but I don't wanna hurt you I swear."

"I've heard this all before." Flame Princess stated before shooting fireballs at Finn, Jake and Marceline, though their fire-proof suits block them, earning a surprised look from the princess of fire. Marceline simply dodged them.

They all land infront of Flame Princess who glared at Finn angrily.

"You…Jerk!" Flame Princess screamed, creating a fireball in her hand and goes to throw it.

'_Stop her Marceline, what do you think you're doing?' _Her conscious asked her.

'_Leave me alone! Besides he has flame-proof armor.' _She retorted.

'_You wouldn't understand, sorry Marceline but this is for your own good!'_

She is stopped, however, by Marceline. Finn gasped as he saw smoke coming up from where Marceline was holding Flame Princess's arm.

"Don't even think about it." Marceline said and tossed Flame Princess inside a building. Finn knelt the giant suit down and looked at Marceline's hand.

"Marcie, why'd you do that? I have a fire-proof suit on." Finn said looking at the burn with worry.

"I don't know weenie; I just thought that wouldn't protect you." Marceline said looking a bit upset.

"Why would you think that?" Finn asked.

"I was worried about ya weenie, alright?" Marceline immediately put her hands up to her mouth.

'_You're welcome.' _Her conscious said.

'…'

Finn smirked and was about to tease her when a giant fireball knocked Marceline away from him.

"Marceline!" He shouted, running towards her motionless body that was lying face down. Finn turned her over and saw that she had a burn on one side of her body. Some of her clothes were singed but other than her burns, she seemed fine.

Finn looked back at Flame Princess with anger. She shot another fireball at him but it was just deflected by his armor and was sent to a watermelon cart.

"My cart! I was born in that cart!" A goblin said.

"I'll get it" Jake said and ran through the cart, smashing it.

"Ow!" Flame Princess yelled. Finn couldn't believe himself, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Plus he still really like-liked her.

She shot out some fire, spraying and catching another building on fire.

"Don't worry goblin citizens! Uh…come on Finn, I'm gonna need some help here!" Jake shouted kicking the fire.

"Ah, why?!" Flame Princess shouted in pain.

"No Jake stop, you're hurting her!" Finn exclaimed hoping Jake would hear him.

"I don't care! She knocked out our friend! Flame Princess might've even killed her!" Jake shouted back.

"I will solve this creator. I will extinguish her using our suit! Foam Blaster!" NEPTR shouted happily as he turned Finn's suit towards Flame Princess. The suit's right arm retracted the hand and it came out as a blaster, "Hold still burning lady."

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Locked on target." NEPTR said.

"No NEPTR!" Finn said using the suits left arm to hold the blaster, trying to push it away.

"Yes creator." NEPTR stated foam started to come out of the blaster.

"Nooo!" Finn shouted turning the suit around before the blaster could fire. The blaster shot out foam and hit some fire.

"Ah!" Flame Princess shouted in pain, holding her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Finn said, very distressed.

NEPTR lowers the blaster down, but it hits Jake with foam, covering his suit.

"That is the last time you hurt me!" Flame Princess shouted, suddenly growing bigger.

"My bad Jake! Turn it off NEPTR!" Finn yelled. He turned around and as he saw Flame Princess's enraged body he gasped.

"Oh my…" NEPTR said surprised.

Flame Princess turned around and started to burn the entire kingdom.

"No!" Finn exclaimed, he couldn't believe that he had failed.

"Raaaahh!" Flame Princess shouted. A tear of fire comes out of her eye.

"No more…No more!" Finn said. He knelt the suit down and used the robot's arms to rip himself out. He climbs on top of the suit and yelled at Flame Princess, "Flame Princess!"

Though Flame Princess walked away, not listening to Finn.

"I can't fight her, but I can't let her destroy the city…I've failed everyone.

"Not true creator. You haven't failed NEPTR. Even if everyone burns, you'll still have me creator." NEPTR said with a smile.

Finn sighed and looked back at Jake, who was moving his suit's limbs to get it out of the foam. Jake shakes his head and took a scoop of the foam. He sniffed it and took a bite.

"Mmm!" Jake muttered and continued to eat it.

Finn shook his head and looked at Marceline. She twitched her hand, but other than that she continued to lay by a burning building. Finn hated to see her like that, so weak and fragile. That wasn't how Marceline was supposed to look. The burns didn't help either.

"Why can't I just like a girl?" Finn said in despair and tears started forming in his eyes. A single tear dropped from his cheek and onto the fire.

"Ow!" Flame Princess said and looked back Finn angrily, though she noticed that he was crying, "Huh?"

Flame Princess dived as a trail of fire towards Finn and shrunk down to her regular size. She got up on the flame-proof suit and looked at Finn, who was still crying.

"Oh…" Flame Princess said softly and her fires began to dim down until they were completely gone.

Finn coughed and noticed that Flame Princess was standing by his side, "Wah! Did I…do something cool while I was knocked out?"

"I understand now. You're a _water_ elemental." Flame Princess said, seeming to understand now.

"What?" Finn asked, completely lost.

"You're my opposite. You create water." Flame Princess said, pointing to his tears.

"What? You mean crying? No, I ju-" Finn was interrupted by Flame Princess.

"Yeah, you cry and cry all the time."

"N-no. I-I don't usually do that." Finn stuttered.

"That's your power."

"No! N-n-n-no-no-no!" Finn said while blushing and waving his hands.

"Finn, even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other." Flame Princess said with a frown.

"No, we don't have to. I can take it…I mean we can try, can't we?" Finn asked, desperately wanting to make it work.

"You would defy nature for me?" Flame Princess asked a small blush appearing on her face.

"Uh…yeah, I would." Finn said reaching out to hug her. The two came closer and they hugged, though Finn tried to bear the pain, he pulled away with a painful look on his face.

"Uh…"

"Bye Finn." Flame Princess said and left in a trail of flames.

"Goodbye lady!" NEPTR said.

"Finn!" Jake exclaimed, stretching up to him, "Oh my Glob, man! They're all burned, there's barbequed bods EVERYWHERE!"

"Whaaat?!" Finn shouted, very surprised.

"Hah, I'm just kidding, I saved 'em. Everyone's fine, see?" Jake said gesturing to the crowd of unharmed goblins, "Well everyone except Marcie."

"Oh yeah…" Finn said looking at Marceline's body. He quickly jumped off of the suit and ran towards her. Finn knelt down next to her and held up her head.

"Marcie?" Finn asked.

"F-Finn…?" She said weakly. Finn picked her up, bridal style.

"Come on Jake, we need to get her to the Candy Hospital." Finn climbed onto Jake's back, who grew in size, and ran off to the Candy Kingdom.

_I shouldn't have let her come; I should've known she would get hurt. Glob I'm such an idiot. _Finn thought, feeling very guilty.

As Jake reached the Candy Kingdom he stretched himself to the hospital and set Finn down, shrinking back to normal size. Finn ran inside and Doctor Ice Cream immediately took Marceline from him and went into a back room.

Finn and Jake sat down in the waiting room. Finn put his face in his hands looking very upset.

"You okay bro?" Jake asked.

"No man. I let Marceline get hurt, this was all my fault. If I had told her to stay, she wouldn't even be hurt!" Finn shouted.

"You know it's not your fault. Marceline can handle herself, she's a scary vampire! She'll be back on her feet..er…floating, I guess…in no time!" Jake said happily, trying to cheer his brother up.

"I guess, I just…I don't want to lose her man." Finn said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know she's just radical man. I guess if I didn't get to hang out with her again, my adventuring mood would be gone. She gives me that extra kick you know? When I'm around her, I feel like I don't have to be someone I'm not." Finn admitted.

"Do you have a crush on Marcie?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I like Flame Princess, but Marcie is just so awesome!" Finn said looking his brother in the eyes.

"Well whoever you choose, I'm with ya bro, don't forget that." Jake said with a grin, "So how'd it go with Flame Princess?"

"She hugged me, then left." Finn said, looking down again.

"Whoa! How'd it feel?" Jake asked curiously.

Finn looked down at his burns, "It hurt."


	3. Embers of Jealousy

Marceline woke to the sound of a beep that came from a monitor near the hospital bed that she was laying on. She looked at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened to her that required going to the hospital. Just as she was on the verge of remembering, Nurse Poundcake walked in. She noticed Marceline's opened eyes and let out a small gasp.

"Marceline! Thank Glob you're awake!" Nurse Poundcake with a happy look, "You must be terribly hungry dear, let me go fix you up some dinner."

"Dinner?" Marceline asked, but Nurse Poundcake was already walking out the door, humming a happy tune. Marceline shook her head and sat up. She wondered what had happened...she inspected herself and found that she was perfectly fine. She tried to remember what happened again, but to no avail as someone else walked in.

"Hello Marceline!" Came the sweet voice of Princess Bubblegum. Marceline groaned and let herself fall back in bed.

"What do you want Bonnie?"

"Marceline, I was just worried that you had gotten hurt, after what Finn and Jake told me..." She trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Marceline asked almost immediately after Bubblegum had finished.

"Well apparently, you, Finn, and Jake, had a trip to a goblin city where Flame Princess was terrorizing it. She hit you dead on with a fireball and you fell unconscious." Bubblegum said.

Marceline looked at Bubblegum from where she laid, "How long was I out?"

"About three days."

"And what have those two bozos been doing since then?"

"Well...I had recently just came back from collecting some taxes from them. Finn told me not to inhale and he went upstairs, presumably to take a shower. I asked Jake what that was all about and he told me that they were hanging out with Flame Princess." Bubblgum finished, a look of worry appeared on her face but she quickly switched back to a smile.

"Oh?" Marceline said, returning her attention back on the ceiling and putting her hands behind her head, "Well, guess those two must be hitting it off pretty well then huh?"

"Yes...I suppose so..." Bubblegum said, looking down at her hands.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Marceline asked with a smirk.

"What?! Of course not! It's just that-"

"Aha! So you are jealous!" Marceline said, cracking up, "Geez Bonnie, you could've had him if you would have said yes to him for once."

"Excuse me?" Bubblegum asked, outraged.

"He asked you on a date awhile back and came crying back to me. He loved you, so I don't see much reason why you should be jealous since you basically shoved him away." Marceline looked at her with a frown.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses princess." Marceline said, interrupting her again.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me I'll just go." Bubblegum said as she walked out of the room just as Nurse Poundcake returned with Marceline's dinner.

"I wonder what that was about...Oh well, here you are dear. Fresh strawberries, just for you!" Nurse Poundcake said happily and handed her a bowl of the delicious, red fruit.

"I'm not feeling to hungry nurse..." Marceline said, pushing the strawberries away from her.

"Oh nonsense! You need your strength, and you haven't eaten in days! Go on, just have one, you'll feel better in no time!" Nurse Poundcake gave her another smile and walked out of the room.

Marceline sighed and sucked the color out of one of the strawberries. It was really good! Marceline smiled to herself and she continued sucking the color out of the strawberries. She did begin to feel better, but one thing that was bugging her was what she talked about with Bubblegum. Finn had fallen in love with Flame Princess, there was no doubt about that, but why? Didn't Flame Princess almost destroy an entire city? Or was Finn willing to try and change someone that was just naturally evil?

After Marceline had finished she got out of the bed, opened the window, and flew out. She was wearing a gray tank top, and her dark gray sweat pants. She went to her house to take a shower and change, maybe write a song to get her mind off this whole thing. As she entered she heard some movement coming from her kitchen.

"Who's there?" She asked. The movement stopped, and a golden crown with three red jewels peaked out from the kitchen, "Ice King?"

"Nah Marcey its just us, but that guy's a weirdo...right Jake?" The Ice King said, doing a terrible job at impersonating Finn and Jake, "Yeah man, he's a weirdo!"

Marceline floated over into the kitchen to find the Ice King leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and giggling to himself.

"I can't believe she bought it heehee!" Ice King said, unaware of Marceline's presence. Marceline cleared her throat making the Ice King jump and running out of the house screaming. She shook her head, closed the refrigerator and headed upstairs.

After her shower she put on fresh pajamas and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. She couldn't keep her mind off Finn and Flame Princess.

_Tomorrow, I'll have to let Finn know I'm better._ Marceline thought as she stared at her axe base which was leaning against her desk. She couldn't write a song when her head was this clustered with so many thoughts. She laid on her back and waited for morning to come.

* * *

Marceline got out of her bed, put on a dark gray shirt, blue jeans, and her red boots, and floated out of her house, carrying her umbrella to shade her from the harmful sun. She flew across the green plains that led to the Treefort just in time to see Finn running out and Bubblegum shouting at him.

She flew down next to Bubblegum, and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh great you're here...I was just trying to explain to Finn why he and Flame Princess couldn't be together but he just ran out while I wasn't looking..." She explained.

Marceline ignored the side comment by rolling her eyes, "So you're basically trying to tear them apart just so you can have him."

"Marceline that's not the reason at all! I explained that-"

"Marceline! You're alright! That's awesome!" Jake said, interrupting Bubblegum and walking towards Marceline, "Well come in, I got some stuff to tell you since you've been in the hospital."

"Sure Jake, I'll see you later Bonnie." Marceline said, and went inside while Bubblegum shook her head and walked off.

Jake closed the door, sat on the couch, and patted the spot at the other end for Marceline as she closed her umbrella and leaned it up against the wall. She sat down, putting her boots on the table and put her hands behind her back, waiting for Jake to tell her what had happened.

"Ok." Jake said as he inhaled, preparing himself to tell Marceline the events of last night, "So last night we were building FP her new home so that she could have somewhere to stay since her dad was pretty evil and Finn didn't want her going over there in fear she might become evil too. So, after that his foot got caught on fire and he jumped into a pool below a cliff and made some really funny tricks with the water," Jake paused and laughed to himself, "So after that, I pulled him up and him and Flame Princess were about to hug when I stopped them because Finn would've burned up. So I wrapped him up in tin foil and they hugged. You shoulda seen it Marcey, those two looked like they belonged together."

Marceline frowned when she heard that but didn't interrupt him.

"So we walked back home and I explained the whole tier system in relationships and when we get home we see Princess Bubblegum collecting taxes. Finn goes upstairs to take a shower and I tell her that we were hanging out with FP. She looked horrified and she ran out of our house. It was crazy."

"Man, that is...crazy..." Marceline said., "I think she's just jealous."

"Me too! It's crazy right? One minute she's pushing him away and the next it seems like she wants him...all because he's finally found the right one."

The frown came back to Marceline but she just hid her face with her hand, making it look like she was thinking.

"Soon...those two will be inseparable, dontcha think Marcey?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure, I gotta go Jake, I'll probably come back later this evening if you don't mind." Marceline asked, already grabbing her umbrella.

"Well, uh, sure I guess, but why are you going so soon? Don't you want to wait until Finn comes to show him you're all better now?" Jake asked with a sad look.

"That's why I'm coming back later, don't worry, I won't just disappear." Marceline smiled, opened her umbrella, and flew away back towards her house.

_This is bad, why am I jealous of Flame Princess? I...I can't like Finn...can I?_


End file.
